With You in Your Dreams
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: Songfic Rony&Mione Harry&Gina A guerra chega. Gina e Hermione terão que ter fé, força e esperança para suportarem os dias que virão. Rony e Harry devem partir. Mas o amor tudo pode.


**Nota Inicial:** Essa songfic ficou um pouquinho maior do que eu esperava, mas gostei muito(e é mt dificil eu gostar de algo que eu escreva). É de uma música perfeita, With You In Your Dreams do Hanson. Eu especialmente acho a versão ao vivo do cd Live From Albertane mais bonita, só no violão e no piano praticamente...Todo um clima romântico, que me inspirou essa song. A música é antiga, mas linda! Leiam, se puderem, escutando a música, se não puderem leiam do mesmo jeito que vão gostar.

**With You in Your Dreams**

Gina andava de um lado para o outro sem dizer uma única palavra. Não poderia estar mais preocupada. Todos tentavam lhe dizer que tudo terminaria bem, mas ela sentia, em seu coração, que não era assim. Já não era tão boba para acreditar no eterno "final feliz". Sempre soubera que aquele momento chegaria, só não esperava que chegasse tão rápido. Principalmente naquele momento em que estava tão feliz. Tudo estava parecendo perfeito. Lógico. Todos escondiam dela a verdadeira realidade. Tinha consciência de que se o fizeram, fizeram por bem, mas aquilo a envolvia também e ninguém tinha aquele direito. Enfim, não importava mais. A única coisa que importa era o quanto sofreria com a falta de Harry. Demorara tanto para tê-lo ao seu lado e agora teriam que se separar. Era injusto demais. Enquanto Hermione a consolava, Rony tentava lhe convencer a manter o otimismo. Ele parecia não entender que era quase impossível ser otimista. Harry iria para a guerra e poderia não mais voltar. Perguntava-se se poderia ter algo pior.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

(Se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, por favor não chore)

And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye

(E se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, não é um adeus)

-Não importa o que vocês digam. –falava em meio as lágrimas. A voz abafada pelos soluços mal podia ser ouvida com clareza. –Eu não vou aceitar!

-CHEGA GINA! –Rony gritou já sem paciência. Estavam ali há horas e não conseguiram acalma-la. –Ninguém pediu sua aprovação pra isso. Você sabia, quando aceitou namorar Harry, que alguma hora ele teria que ir. Pois bem, a hora chegou! A guerra chegou! Se ele não for, estaremos todos arruinados! Você parece não ter noção de como ficaram as coisas se Você-Sabe-Quem dominar tudo. Não tem como fugir!

-Fique calmo Rony. –Hermione parecia a única a manter o controle.

-Calma nada! Eu já cansei dessa alienação de Gina. –Caminhava pelo quarto nervosamente tentando pensar no que fazer com a irmã.

-Você não entende! Eu o amo Rony. É muito fácil pra você já que você vai ficar aqui protegido ao lado de Hermione.

Rony sorriu cheio de escárnio. Balançou a cabeça olhando para o chão parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia. Encarou Hermione e ela entendeu, pelo seu olhar, o que ele faria. Tentou impedi-lo. Aproximou-se rapidamente e lhe suplicou com o olhar que não fizesse o que ele estava pensando. De nada adiantou. Rony caminhou em passos lentos até Gina que permanecia sentada na cama olhando para os próprios pés.

-Você parece não saber muito das coisas... –começou com a voz calma. Gina não o olhava. --Na verdade você não sabe de nada. Mas eu vou esclarecer umas coisinhas pra você. –Agarrou o queixo da irmã virando seu rosto em sua direção, obrigando-a a encara-lo. –Harry não é o único que vai... EU E OS NOSSO IRMÃOS TAMBÉM VAMOS! –berrou mudando completamente o tom de voz. Nunca gritara daquela maneira com a irmã.

Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress

(Não olhe para este tempo como um tempo de desgosto e angústia)

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

(Lembre-se de mim, lembrem-se de mim, porque eu vou estar com você em seus sonhos)

-O QUE! –O encarou horrorizada. Muda, olhou para Hermione esperando uma confirmação. A amiga balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo.

Gina não podia acreditar. Tudo parecia desabar sobre sua cabeça. Como se não bastasse perder o namorado, perderia também os amados irmãos. Levantou-se da cama num salto e saiu do quarto correndo em direção ao banheiro.

-Você foi duro demais Rony. –Hermione falou e foi até o rapaz.

-Eu sei. –lamentou e passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos de fogo. Ainda estava muito exaltado. Tremia. –Mas você sabe que eu nunca concordei com isso. Criaram ela numa redoma de vidro como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Agora está aí o resultado.

-Talvez você tenha razão, mas não fale assim com ela de novo porque eu não vou permitir. Eu a entendo Rony. –Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não chorou. Não queria chorar. –Eu vou sofrer como ela...

Rony respirou fundo e a abraçou fortemente. Estava tão preocupado com a irmã que se esquecera de que sua namorada também passaria por aquilo e também sofreria. Ao mesmo tempo que tentava consola-la com aquele abraço, tentava esquecer aquela guerra que viera como uma maldição. Todos ficariam arrasados e com certeza haveria muitas perdas sem volta.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

Se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, por favor não chore

And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye

E se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, não é um adeus

Os dois foram até o banheiro a procura de Gina. A porta estava trancada. Bateram e a garota não respondeu. Começaram a ficar nervosos. Harry, que estava na sala esperando que Gina se acalmasse, escutou a confusão e subiu até lá.

-O que houve? –perguntou ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz.

-Gina não quer abrir. –Hermione disse enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

Harry pediu que Hermione se afastasse. Bateu na porta e chamou por Gina, mas ela continuava quieta. Olhou para os amigos que não sabiam o que fazer.

-Gina, se você não abrir eu pego minha varinha e abro –disse sério e escutou um pequeno barulho na fechadura. Abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a novamente deixando Hermione e Rony para trás. Viu Gina sentada num canto, abraçada as próprias pernas. Aproximou-se e passou a mão sobre os cabelos ruivos da menina delicadamente. Sentou-se ao lado dela e não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Aquele era um momento difícil. Assim como ela sofreria, ele também sofreria. No entanto não sabia como dize-lo. Abaixou a cabeça apenas.

-Pode até ser que –Gina levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Continuou. –eu pareça dramática, mas pra mim é difícil. Você e meus irmãos. Talvez até meu pai, tenho certeza. Como você acha que posso suportar? Eu não quero perder as pessoas que mais amo assim.

Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress

Não olhe para este tempo como um tempo de desgosto e angústia

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Lembre-se de mim, lembrem-se de mim, porque eu vou estar com você em seus sonhos

-Eu sei Gina. –Segurou as mãos macias da pequena Weasley. –Eu também não quero. Mas é nosso dever e você sabe disso. Principalmente o meu. Eu não queria, mas devo ir. Não tenho escolha. Se eu pudesse, fugiria com você para outro lugar que não pudéssemos ouvir falar de Voldemort nunca mais. Mas imagina que vida levaríamos imaginando quantas pessoas abandonamos.

Gina o abraçou repentinamente. Não queria deixa-lo ir, mas agora parecia perceber que realmente não havia outra saída. A única coisa que deveria fazer era ter fé. Fé de que ele voltaria para seu lado.

Molly andava tão preocupada com os acontecimentos que não conseguia fazer nada sem derramar ou quebrar algo, então Hermione foi ajuda-la a fazer um chá para Gina. Depois a garota foi procurar Rony, mas não o encontrou. Procurou pela cozinha, pela sala, pelos quartos e nada. Foi até os jardins e o viu bem afastado, sentado sobre uma pedra, muito concentrado em seus pensamentos, com o olhar fixo em um bando de pássaros voando. Caminhou lentamente até ele.

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? –perguntou ao ficar de frente pra ele. Riu ao ver que o havia assustado.

-Nada. –respondeu sem encará-la. –Na verdade eu estava lembrando de Hogwarts. –sorriu nostálgicamente. –Era tudo bem mais fácil.

-Com certeza. –Sentou-se ao seu lado. –Mas as coisas mudam e a gente sabe disso.

Don't cry, I'm with you. Don't cry, I'm by your side

Não chore, eu estou com você. Não chore, eu estou ao seu lado

Don't cry, I'm with you. Don't cry, I'm by your side

Não chore, eu estou com você. Não chore, eu estou ao seu lado

-Infelizmente... –Olhou para o lado. Tentou disfarçar uma lágrima que caíra. –Eu realmente não queria ir. Não queria deixar Gina, minha mãe, você...

-E eu não queria que você fosse. –disse e o encarou como se estivesse tendo uma idéia. –E se eu fosse com você?Dumbledore disse que eu posso ir se quiser. A gente poderia...

-Não! –A reprovou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda que já escutara. –Eu nunca deixaria.

-Rony, você não é meu pai.

-Por favor então, eu te peço, tira isso da sua cabeça. Eu me sentiria muito melhor sabendo que você está aqui protegida com meus pais. Ainda mais sabendo que as passagens pro mundo trouxa estão fechadas e você não pode voltar pra casa. Por favor, fica aqui. Além do mais você tem que ficar aqui com Gina.

-Está bem. Mas eu só faço isso porque você pediu. Por mim eu iria com você e não te deixaria nunca.

And though my flesh is gone

E se minha alma se for

I'll still be with you at all times

Eu ainda vou estar com você o tempo todo

Fez o seu máximo para não chorar. Apenas uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto. Não queria parecer tão fraca como sabia que realmente estava sendo. Queria parecer ser forte para Rony, para que ele pudesse ficar tranqüilo. Mas ela era frágil e tinha medo como os outros. Não conseguiria viver sem Rony ao seu lado e a idéia de que algo poderia lhe acontecer a aterrorizava.

-Eu posso até estar lá, mas o meu coração vai ficar aqui com você e eu sei que você vai cuidar muito bem dele. –Rony a abraçou. Poderia ficar ali eternamente junto daquela garota. –Eu te amo muito e pode ter certeza que eu vou voltar por você. Não importa o quanto eu sofra lá, vou aguentar tudo por você.

-Eu te amo tanto Rony. –O beijou. Teria que ser forte por ele assim como ele seria por ela.

And though my body is gone

E contudo se meu corpo se for

I'll be there to comfort you at all times

Eu estarei lá para confortá-la o tempo todo

At all times

O tempo todo

Anoiteceu e ninguém quis jantar. Estavam aflitos demais para pensarem em comer. No próximo dia partiriam para Hogwarts, onde os Aurores e os outros estavam escondidos para planejarem os ataques e a defesa. Seria o começo. Teriam que abandonar tudo sem saber se voltariam. Sem saber se sobreviveriam. Era duro, mas era o certo. Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, conversavam com seus pais sobre os planos de Alvo Dumbledore. Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina estavam na sala e preferiam não falar sobre a guerra. Tentavam ao máximo esquecer daquilo. Pelo menos até a manhã seguinte.

As horas passaram rapidamente e tinham que ir dormir. Cada um foi para seu quarto e a casa morreu num silencio. Um silêncio cheio de dor e agonia. Gina e Hermione arrumavam a cama sem falarem nada. Não estavam com ânimo para conversas.

-Gina eu tive uma idéia para melhorar um pouquinho o nosso astral. –Hermione falou de repente e aproximou-se da amiga ao jogar uma coberta que segurava no chão. –Eu vou pedir pro Harry trocar de quarto comigo. Eu quero ficar com Rony. Pelo menos hoje, eu queria passar essas últimas horas com ele... Imagino que você queira ficar com Harry também.

-Lógico. –concordou com um sorriso mais animado.

Abriram a porta do quarto e viram que o corredor estava vazio. Todos pareciam dormir. Caminharam até a porta do quarto de Rony em passo leves, mas se assustaram com um som. Olharam em volta e não viram ninguém. Escutaram novamente o mesmo som. Hermione ameaçou voltar, mas Gina a segurou rindo. Era o ronco de Jorge.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

Se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, por favor não chore

And if I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why

E se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, não pergunte por que

Rony e Harry estavam fechando as malas prontas quando escutaram batidas na porta. Harry foi abri-la e estranhou ao ver as meninas.

-O que fazem aqui? –indagou com um sorriso por ver Gina ali com a aparência bem melhor. Parecia estar mais conformada.

-Eu queria ficar aqui com Rony. –Hermione começou com uma cara um tanto suplicante. –Então pensei que você poderia...

-Já entendi tudo. –Sorriu para a amiga compreendendo o que ela queria. Não poderia negar, principalmente, por que teria a chance de ficar com Gina. –Tudo bem.

-Ah obrigada! –agradecida, o abraçou muito animada. Também sentiria saudades do amigo. –Te adoro Harry. Você é um amigo maravilhoso. –sorriram e ela o expulsou do quarto i _delicadamente /i ._

-Ela fica aqui e você vem comigo. –Gina disse o puxando pelo braço.

Ao entrarem no quarto de Gina, Harry fechou a porta, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, e a encarou com ternura. A garota ruborizou. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda ficava envergonhada quando Harry a olhava daquela maneira tão intensa.

-Se sua mãe descobre que eu estou aqui me mata. –Harry comentou rindo. Sentaram-se na cama.

-Tudo bem. A gente fala que você e Hermione são sonâmbulos. –brincou, mas voltou a ficar séria em seguida. –Além do mais, ela não vai ligar. Mamãe sabe que estou triste com essa história. Ela não se importaria...

-Todos estamos tristes com isso. –Aproximou-se. –Mas isso não vai mudar nada. Vou mandar uma coruja pra você todos os dias te contando tudo.

-Eu espero que você não se esqueça. Eu também mandarei uma carta por dia para você. –Deitou apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de Harry.

-Vê se não vai me trair, hein! –Tentou distraí-la com outro assunto enquanto brincava com algumas mechas de cabelo dela.

-Até parece Harry. Você sabe que eu amo só você e ninguém poderia mudar isso. –O fitava com imenso carinho. Realmente nunca poderia trai-lo. Ele possuía uma parte dela e sem ele sempre estaria incompleta.

-Eu também te amo e nada mudaria isso. –Pediu que ela se levantasse e o olhasse nos olhos. Continuou. –Demorou muito tempo pra finalmente ficarmos juntos. Não permitirei que nada nos separe.

-Eu também nunca permitirei que nada nos separe. –Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Quando for, quero que você se lembre de mim a todo momento. Assim me manterá sempre dentro de você.

Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress

Não olhe para este tempo como um tempo de desgosto e angústia

Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Lembre-se de mim, lembrem-se de mim, porque eu vou estar com você em seus sonhos

-Só me prometa que você será cuidadoso. Tenho certeza que ninguém pode derrotá-lo, mas Voldemort –Arrepiou-se a falar seu nome. Nunca pudera esquecer de seu primeiro ano. –é traiçoeiro demais. Será capaz de tudo. Tenha cuidado pois não poderia suportar se acontecesse algo com você.

-Eu prometo. E você promete que vai aguentar firme o tempo que eu estiver longe?

-Prometo. –Sorriu-lhe de maneira triste. –Eu ainda te peço mais uma coisa. Cuide dos meus irmãos, principalmente de Rony que é o mais avoado. Ele não pensa antes de agir muitas vezes e você sabe disso. Ele poderia fazer algo que... –Não conseguiu terminar. Cenas horríveis vinham em sua mente com seus irmãos e Harry morrendo.

-Não se preocupe. –A abraçou. –Cuidarei de todos.

Gina secou as lágrimas de seu rosto ao perceber que os olhos de Harry também estavam marejados. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou. Queria senti-lo naquele momento que talvez pudesse ser o último. Harry sentia a mesma coisa. Tinha a consciência de que poderia nunca mais viver aquilo de novo. Sentia medo. Não queria confessar, mas estava com muito medo. Tinha que fazer de tudo para voltar para a pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo: Gina.

Don't cry, I'm with you. Don't cry, I'm by your side

Não chore, eu estou com você. Não chore, eu estou ao seu lado

Don't cry, I'm with you. Don't cry, I'm by your side

Não chore, eu estou com você. Não chore, eu estou ao seu lado

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto em silencio e se aproximou de Rony, que não percebera a presença dela ali.

-Quem era Harry? –o ruivo perguntou ao colocar as duas malas pesadas encostadas na parede.

-Eu. –Hermione falou e sorriu, desviando o olhar triste das malas.

-Que surpresa! –Também sorriu e a chamou para se sentar na cama junto com ele. –É bem melhor dividir o quarto com você do que com o Harry. Ele ronca muito.

-Seu bobo. –Riu e acariciou o rosto do namorado com ternura. –Eu queria ficar aqui com você. Aproveitar enquanto eu te tenho aqui, comigo.

-Eu vou sempre estar contigo Hermione, eu já te disse. Vem cá. –disse e a puxou até a janela aberta. A ajudou a se sentar no parapeito e fez o mesmo em seguida. Encantaram-se com o céu maravilhosamente perfeito. A lua cheia brilhava intensamente e as estrelas lotavam o azul quase negro do céu. –Tá vendo aquela estrela ali? –perguntou apontando para a estrela que mais brilhava.

-Sim, é a mais linda, por quê?

-Ela agora é sua. Eu te dou. –Segurou as mãos dela com carinho. –Percebe que ela está na direção de Hogwarts? Cada vez que você sentir minha falta ou precisar de mim, olha pra ela. Ela vai sempre te consolar. Eu vou fazer o mesmo. Sempre que a saudade doer muito aqui no peito, eu vou olhar pra essa estrela e vou sentir você perto de mim.

-Ah Rony... –apertou as mãos dele enquanto as lágrimas desciam sem controle. –Você é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu conheço. Nunca na minha vida pensei que pudesse encontrar alguém como você. Ninguém nunca vai poder te tirar de mim. Nem Voldemort e nem guerra nenhuma. Se for preciso eu vou até lá pra te buscar só pra te ter ao meu lado de novo.

I don't want you to cry and weep

Eu não quero que você chore e lamente

I want you to go on livin' your life

Eu quero que você continue vivendo sua vida

-Eu vou voltar e você deve ter a certeza disso. –Tentava não chorar, mas era difícil.

-Eu não poderia viver sem você Rony. Agora que você roubou meu coração de vez, eu não permito que você sai da minha vida. Eu não permito! –saiu rapidamente da janela e se sentou na cama. Tentava se controlar, mas era difícil. Rony foi até ela e a abraçou.

-Hermione, eu não poderia ir tranqüilo sabendo que você vai ficar dessa maneira. Eu te peço pra que você seja forte. Por mim, seja forte.

-Me desculpe. –Secou as poucas lágrimas que caíram e se recompôs. –Eu vou ser forte. Vou tentar.

-Assim espero. –A beijou levemente. –Mas eu sei que você vai ser forte. Você sempre foi. Nunca vai me decepcionar.

-Não acredito que perdemos tanto tempo em discussões bobas... Se eu soubesse...

-No que vai adiantar se arrepender agora? No fundo foi divertido... Você sempre ficou linda com raiva ou quando era contrariada.

-Só você mesmo. –sorriu e o beijou apaixonadamente como nunca tinha feito. Afastou-se depois de alguns minutos, já sem ar. -Você é a pessoa que eu sempre sonhei pra mim.

-Você é o meu sonho. –disse ofegante. –Um sonho que se tornou realidade.

Olhavam-se com um carinho que somente eles poderiam descrever. Amavam-se muito e poderiam permanecer ali, apenas se entreolhando durante toda a vida.

I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep

Eu não estou dormindo um sono sem fim

Cause in your heart you all have good times

Porque em seu coração você terá bons momentos

You all have good times

Você terá bons momentos

-Vamos dormir. Eu preciso descansar pra amanhã. –falou chateado ao lembrar do motivo que os separaria por um tempo. –Você deita aqui na cama e eu deito no colchão de Harry.

-Eu quero dormir com você Rony.

-Sua espertinha... –comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu disse dormir Rony! –riu e corou ao perceber as intenções do rapaz, mas não deixou de lançar-lhe um olhar reprovador.

Riram e se deitaram na cama. Hermione o abraçou fortemente e fechou os olhos. Queria senti-lo mais uma vez. Queria sentir o calor de seu corpo e aquela segurança que somente ele lhe passava. Rony afagava-lhe os cabelos. Sorria sozinho. Uma confiança tomou-lhe por complemento. Tinha certeza que voltaria para o lado dela e nada impediria. Um amor tão forte como aquele ninguém poderia separar.

-Eu te amo. –Hermione falou com os olhos fechados ainda abraçada a ele. A cabeça apoiada em seu peito quente e aconchegante.

-Eu também te amo. –respondeu e beijou-lhe os cabelos. Aquele cheiro que somente ela tinha o acompanharia por onde fosse.

O sol começava a brilhar naquela manhã. O dia seria quente. O céu estava limpo sem nuvens. Apenas o intenso sol exalando seu calor dominava a imensidão azul. Poderia ser um dia muito alegre. Mas não para as pessoas daquela casa. Em volta da casa dos Weasleys rondava uma melancolia imensa. Uma tristeza inexplicável.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

Se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, por favor não chore

And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye

E se eu tiver ido embora quando você acordar, não é um adeus

Hermione acordou com os primeiros raios de claridade que invadiam o quarto pela janela semi-aberta. Ainda com os olhos fechados, procurou por Rony ao seu lado. Passou a mão pela cama e não o encontrou. Levantou-se num pulo e olhou em volta. Ele já havia saído. Saltou da cama e correu até o quarto de Gina. Abriu a porta sem nem ao menos bater e viu que Harry também não estava lá. Gina levantou assustada pelo barulho. Não demorou mais que três segundos para que entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

-Eles já foram... –Hermione falou com a voz rouca e os olhos lacrimejados. Correu escada abaixo e Gina fez o mesmo. Chegaram na sala e viram Rony na lareira, vestido com uma capa preta e a mala na mão. Segurava um punhado de pó de Flu. Hermione correu em sua direção e o puxou para fora da lareira.

-Você ia embora sem se despedir de mim! –indagou com raiva e as lágrimas escorrendo descontroladamente. Todos a olhavam com pena. Percebia-se à quilômetros de distância sua tristeza.

-Hermione, eu só queria evitar um momento triste. –Tentava segurar a mão da garota, mas ela não permitia. Desviava-se dele com raiva.

-ENTÃO VAI LOGO EMBORA! –gritou e correu para os jardins desesperadamente.

-Vai falar com ela Rony. –Molly pediu ao concluir que a menina ficaria muito mal se ele fosse naquele momento.

Rony concordou e saiu. Gina e Harry se encararam ao ver a cena. Correram um ao encontro do outro e se abraçaram. Todos se surpreenderam por Gina não ter feito um escândalo como aquele. Ela parecia estar suportando tudo muito bem, mas no fundo ela sabia o quanto sofria com isso. Talvez não estivesse tão exaltada porque em nenhum momento escondeu o que sentia. No entanto Hermione tentou há todo custo se manter o mais forte que pudera e naquele momento explodira.

-Obrigada por se controlar. Você é demais. –Harry cochichou em seu ouvido ainda abraçado a ela.

-Eu estou tentando. –disse com os olhos fechados para não chorar apertando-o sobre o seu corpo.

-Eu já vou. –Afastou-se do abraço. Segurou as mãos de Gina. Ela estava trêmula e ele também –Vejo Rony lá. Vamos para o Ministério e de lá partimos para Hogwarts. Em breve estarei de volta.

Abraçaram-se com carinho e beijaram-se disfarçadamente afinal, Molly e Arthur estavam ali e Harry sempre fora muito respeitador. Foi até a lareira com sua mala e pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu. Despediu-se de todos com um sorriso e jogou aquele pó de suas mãos para baixo. De repente seu corpo foi envolvido pelas chamas verdes e em poucos segundos sumiu. Gina tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi para o seu quarto. Precisava ficar sozinha.

Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress

Não olhe para este tempo como um tempo de desgosto e angústia

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Lembre-se de mim, lembrem-se de mim, porque eu vou estar com você em seus sonhos

Enquanto isso, Rony observava Hermione de longe, sentada na mesma pedra que ele estivera no dia anterior. Não sabia o que dizer, por isso não se aproximara. Percebeu que Harry já havia ido. Respirou fundo e foi caminhando lentamente até a garota, que chorava desesperadamente. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela e levantou seu rosto para que pudesse vê-la. A menina virou a cabeça grosseiramente tentando faze-lo tirar a mão de seu rosto.

-Mione, eu pensei que você estivesse mais calma depois de nossa conversa ontem. –disse alisando os cabelos da garota.

-Eu pensei também que estivesse mais calma. –Não o encarava. –Mas eu não estou. Eu fiquei te olhando a noite enquanto você dormia. Percebi que ia ser mais difícil do que imaginei. Então, agora, quando vi você prestes a ir... Não sei... No meu coração ainda existia uma esperança de que você não iria.

-Mas eu tenho que ir. E agora.

-Eu sei. –Levantou o rosto e o fitou. –É melhor você ir logo. Eu só queria me despedir de você.

Rony lhe estendeu a mão e ela se levantou, ficando de frente para ele. Hermione o abraçou repentinamente e ele correspondeu ao abraço, impedindo que ela visse a lágrima que caia de seu olhar. Aos poucos Hermione foi recuperando suas forças. Foi percebendo que de nada adiantaria ficar daquela maneira. De uma maneira que ela nunca foi. Afastou-se do abraço e secou todas as lágrimas. Rony fez o mesmo.

-Me espera? –Rony indagou-lhe ao sorrir docemente.

-Sempre te esperarei...

-O sempre é muito tempo, e eu não vou demorar tanto assim. Se demorar muito para isso tudo acabar, eu volto antes para, pelo menos te ver.

-Você jura –riu enchendo-se de alegria.

-Juro. Cuide de Gina, ok?

-Cuidarei dela sim.

-Eu te amo, não esqueça.

-Eu também te amo muito.

Cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Porque eu vou estar com você em seus sonhos

Beijaram-se e voltaram para casa. Rony foi para o Ministério e Hermione, não mais chorando, foi para o quarto de Gina. A viu olhando fixamente pela janela.

-Temos que esperar agora –disse ao se sentar ao lado dela na cama. A abraçou.

-Esperaremos juntas. –disse sorrindo.

-Logo irão voltar. Assim como o sol radiante como este sempre volta depois de uma longa noite escura. –disse apontando para o céu pela janela. –E também, acima de tudo, eles estarão dentro de nós. Durante esse tempo, estarão sempre em nossos sonhos.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado. . Hermione e Rony são perfeitos, mas eu não gosto mt de Harry e Gina, mas enfim... resolvi experimentar. Gostei, achei legalzinho, mas prefiro D/G (lindo!)

Espero REVIEWS, OK? MUITAS CRÍTICAS, ELOGIOS, XINGAMENTOS, QUALQUER COISA! Bjão da LiKaMaLFoy


End file.
